


A Matter of Trust, Ch4-Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [11]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: With a new lead to follow Adrian sets his way to meet this Fa'Lina of the SAI Academy. Although Destania has warned him meeting her through normal means may be impossible she humors him by providing Adrian with one possible means, albeit reluctantly.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch4-Pt2

[Destania provides Adrian with a "sign" to show Fa'Lina.](https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1400904&page=2#pictop)

 

“This one, it belongs to Fa'Lina.” Destania said.

Adrian nodded, “Fa'Lina, that name was mentioned at the Inn, who are they?”

“Fa'Lina is a very powerful Cubi, she created and runs the SAI Academy.” replied Destania, finding it almost difficult to restrain her disdain about the subject. Her nail scratched at the symbol, “If anyone may know more about this Red Baron, it is her.”

“She sounds worth getting to know,” Adrian slowly as he carefully turned the page to the less known symbol, even Destania appeared to just stare at it with some mild thought. “Do you recognise this one too?”

“Hm, I feel as if I should, perhaps I have seen it and I do not remember.” admitted Destania, tilting her head slightly to one side and glowering at it even harder, trying to force a memory to resurface. “There are many minor and less important clans, sadly this may be one of them.”

“Where is the Academy?”

Destania chuckled amusedly, “Not in a place that is easily accessible I am afraid,” she said, passing the book back to Adrian. “You cannot simply walk or arrive there, it is by invitation only though Fa'Lina herself. And contacting her is a challenging matter itself.”

“Hmm, you say I can't walk there, does that mean it doesn't reside on Furrae in a normal sense?” asked Adrian rubbing his chin in thought, he returned the book to one of his PSU's since it was no longer required.

“Correct,” nodded Destania.

“So that must mean it resides on one of the other realms.”

“Pardon?”

“A plane of existence that lives parallel to this one, like pockets separated from one another. Earth had two realms back in my day, the realm I grew up in and the one I was born in.” elaborated Adrian. He presented a tablet computer to Destania. It held pictures of his home town and then as he flicked between the photos it showed a vastly different city made of Elevas for the most part. “Terra and Halcyon were the two main realms.”

“SAIA will likely exist on one of these smaller realms,” said Destania flicking between the pictures herself now, taking a moment to gauge just what kind of world the man lived in. It was just as his memories portrayed, a very grey, concrete and ugly looking world.

“If I knew where it was in the flow, I could likely access it then.” said Adrian, but all that was provided back was a very doubtful stare from the Cubi. It was clear it was more a question than it was a countenance to his claim. “Look, we Creators protect Mana, we can travel between the realms as a result. Wherever Mana flows, we can be there to protect it. Thing is...”

Destania waited but the Creator seemed to hesitate the rest of his sentence, “...What is wrong?” she eventually asked growing impatient. His surface thoughts however revealed why, “Oh, I see, you have not been able to access the other realm... nor the one the Mana Tree is tucked away in.”

“Mm, yeah not used to that yet...” said Adrian with a light shiver, it was strange to feel someone poking at your head, especially when they could get inside this time. Might take him a while too since it brought a fair amount of unease, a natural reaction he figured. He let out a sigh, “And you are right, and that disturbs me, worse yet I don't know why either. It's like the two realms either moved or... don't exist anymore.”

“Perhaps, I understand realms can collapse and recreate themselves since many tend to be artificial too. SAIA is once such artificial pocket.” explained Destania. She let out an inward sigh, sensing a spurt of depression spring out from Adrian's emotions, even the possibility their collapse transpiring was detrimental. Again, his facial expression and stance did well to hide it. “BUT, I would gather since both realms were in fact natural and as you have said yourself things do feel different, it stands more to reason they have moved.” she told him in a rare speech of hopeful thinking. “In spite of this conversation Adrian, the realm is heavily protected by wards and barriers no one can gain entry from the outside.”

“That isn't entirely true though, is it Dee?” called out Biggs from across the room.

Destania narrowed her eyes at the ferret, so Biggs was going to get involved now, he certainly picked and chose his times to be useful... and other times to be very inconvenient. “Biggs,” she growled, “Even if Adrian were to use a Warp-Aci the wards will prevent any kind of entry to begin with.”

“Would Fa'Lina detect someone hitting the wards?”

“I suppose she would yes.”

“So even if we try, it'll be like knocking on her door right?”

Destania raised a finger in the air at first with a countenance to his question but hesitated her belittlement when she pondered on it further., “That is... a foolish idea, but that may actually work. Do it enough times and she may just investigate.” she admitted, such a simple idea many would not think of to try.

Adrian smiled, “Great, it's a plan, now we just need this... warp-aci, right?”

“Summoned, actually.” corrected Destania, “You will need to find someone who can draw one into this world? They exist on a plane supposedly comprised of darkness.”

Entirely of Darkness repeated Adrian in his mind, that was a realm he couldn't even imagine even with his powers at work. In fact how could such a place exist in the first place. No doubt it was something outside his current understanding of Mana, a piece of the puzzle they had yet to explore. “Ah I see, any recommendation on who can then?”

“Desiree can.” answered Biggs jumping in before Destania could suggest a name. His intervention earned him a deathly scowl of irritation from the disguised Cubi.

“Ugh, no!” snapped Destania in refusal, “I have no interest in having one of those annoying critters around me, they were bad enough at the school.”

“Well, I guess Adrian COULD go all the way back to the Inn where Dan has-”

“Alright! I will summon one then!” blasted Destania, throwing her hands up some before storming off, “Just, wait here damn it, this may take a moment.” she told Adrian, pointing to the ground to reiterate her stay command.

The agitated Cubi's footsteps sounded loudly along the tiled floor and eventually quietened as she left the foyer and into the mansion. It left a passive looking Adrian rapping his fingers against the back of one elbow, the audible clinking echoing in the hall. Biggs stretched out his back as he approached, straightening out a minor cramp he had been feeling most of the morning.

“Y'know, I think I'm making progress...” remarked Adrian.

Biggs let out an exasperated laugh, unsure if he was being serious or not. The day anyone made any progress in earning that stubborn Cubi's trust would be the day Furrae froze over entirely. His determination to earn such thing was admirable, although sad since it would likely be either of their deaths before it happened. Although... Destania did seem more willing than usual. Maybe it had something to do with this calming aura the Creator emanated, the kind of aura you could trust to be rational and agreeable. Truth be told, there weren't many Biggs could look at and say the same thing about to such a high degree.

“You really want to help her, don't you?” asked Biggs.

“Hm?”

“Dee, you really want her to trust you.”

“I do... but I'm not prepared to force or beg for it.”

“Heh, good man, at least you have standards.” smiled the ferret. Biggs then pulled a small leather wallet from his pocket and with a strong flick of his thumb sailed it into the air to Adrian whom caught it with the flat of his hand. “Here, a little something for visiting the Inn and coming back. I said I'd pay, and I am a guy of my word. Besides, never know when a little capital will come in handy.”

“Mm, yeah, thanks Biggs.” said Adrian with a light nod, he dived between the folds and removed some of the paper bank notes to familiarize with them. Nothing out of the ordinary, the make up might be different but they appeared pretty standard. There was a lot here too, Biggs was very generous in his payment, maybe too generous.

Footsteps quickly approached once more, signalling Destania's rapid return to the foyer. Along with her, tugged by the tail was a small black critter like creature, floating in the air as it was dragged along. A deep blue glowing aura surrounded the fox-like warp-aci. There was no visible mouth to it, or any physical features save for a singular shaped body, front legs, back legs, a long paper-like tail and two bright blue eyes. It appeared very puzzled to its predicament.

Once she was close enough Destania thrusted the Warp-Aci towards Adrian so it floated just before him. It spun in the air to correct its rotation back into an upright position.

“There, a warp-aci.”

“Ch-ya, you're so rough lady!” complained the Warp-Aci with a squeak, “Is that anyway to treat your new assistant?”

“You are not mine, I have no desire to have you around,” shot Destania with a glare.

“B-But... you opened a portal, I answered, why-”

“I summoned you for one task, that is all, once you are out of my sight I will break the link.”

“...break it?” the warp-aci looked terrified.

“Ummm, Dee?” queried Adrian, noticing the fearful look in the critters face.

“You wanted a warp-aci Adrian, you have one, it will help you get to the SAI Academy.” said Destania refusing to debate the topic, set firm in her distaste to have an annoying critter follow her about. She waved at the estate's front door, “Take it outside of the city and it will make the attempts for you. IF Fa'Lina is amicable, she will grant you a hearing and perhaps you may get to the bottom of this Red Baron's fiasco.”

“...Should I be worried if she isn't?”

“Short of breaking into the Academy forcibly, yes, I cannot imagine Fa'Lina will take kindly to uninvited visitors or disturbances.” she replied casually, all too familiar with how the headmistress reacted to such attempts. Honestly, she expected this plan to get Adrian plastered against the floor, or worse something to happen to the Academy owner.

Come to think of it... could Adrian match up to Fa'Lina in a fight? This was risky, though she had little care for the Academy these days, she did however care about her race. And the Academy was a place that improved their odds of survival. While she believed Adrian to be reluctant to fight, that wasn't a risk she needed to take with Fa'Lina pushing the subject.

“Actually, before you leave.” said Destania, reforming one of her hidden wings and stretching it around so that she could handle it. Carefully taking one of the feathers and with a wince she plucked it from the plumage. That hurt more than she was willing to admit as she handed it to Adrian, “Here, I am TRUSTING you with this. It may not look much to many, but Fa'Lina will know what it means and give her pause if you show it to her.”

Carefully Adrian took the feather into his plated hand, not wanting to damage any of the bristles on the fragile edges. It was kind of hard to believe that this was capable of becoming something else through shape shifting, no longer attached it was as simple as any other feather. Like the rest of Destania even one of her feathers held a lot of underlying beauty past her distrustful and cautious demeanour.

“Hm, if you think so,” remarked Destania, quickly reminding Adrian she could read his thoughts. When he looked up with a startled stare she offered a crooked smile, not a result of his polite thought but that it was amusing to see him taken by surprise for a change. “Do try and not do anything else stupid and reckless, but I doubt you will heed my advice given some of your history I have glimmered though.”

Adrian nodded, “Thanks Dee, I know it must be hard for you to even try and trust me.”

“I would appreciate it if you kept knowledge of our relationship to an absolute minimum,” declared Destania, making a motion in the gap between herself and Adrian, “Fa'Lina, perhaps, but beyond her I would trust no one.”

“Noted, I'll come back if I find anything out.” acknowledged Adrian, replacing the helmet cover from the collar of his armour. The Warp-Aci summoned appeared to just stare in the direction of it's now abandoned master, he gave it a gentle prod and it slowly looked back at him with sad eyes, “Well, guess we better find somewhere safe for you to do your magic huh?”

“I guess...” it replied drearily and followed Adrian out of the estate, a slump in its shoulders and drag in its movements.

Destania waited until the pair were out of sight, now that this interruption was over with perhaps she could finally get back to work and catch that interloper before they went to ground. Though as she turned herself to leave, Biggs stood in her way, a disapproving expression greeting her. “What?” she asked in a dry tone.

The Ferret shook his head lightly, “You know as well as I do that feather doesn't mean a damn thing, Dee, you're playing a risk at his expense.” he chided.

“No, I am not, it is his own risk. I've warned him of what he might encounter, Adrian is currently chasing a fool's quest.” rebutted Destania, waving off Biggs to the side and stepping around him to pass, “Do you honestly believe a single book he has brought back is evidence of anything?”

“You tell me, you can read his thoughts now.”

“Mind, I can read his entire mind Biggs.”

Biggs now raised an eyebrow, “Seriously...? I thought that was a physical method?” he asked questionably, the seriousness in her face even as often as it appeared showed she was being completely serious in her claim. And her face also told him something else, “...He doesn't know does he? You have potential access to every secret he has, and you haven't told him.”

“It will be a start, he wants me to trust him after all.”

“At a huge disadvantage.”

“No one said trust had to be completely mutual, Biggs.”

 

⁂

“...Alas, with the festival preparations, finding time to scour the local libraries has been difficult.”

“Mmm...” murmured Fa'Lina, walking the halls of the Academy with her guest. Although she did her best to listen, her mind had wandered for much of the day. More than perhaps she should allow, but her senses were elsewhere for a reason. Protection. But from what?

Lilliandra's earlier mention of an uncomfortable presence hung over the headmistress's thoughts and grew more and more like a paranoid nag. It wouldn't be so bad if she could just determine where it was coming from; and that was the worst of it, she couldn't, and that both frightened and angered her greatly. This was HER realm, she had total control, so why was there a single point of it... out of her reach.

Suddenly there was a knock against her mental barrier, it banged like a hammer against a brick wall, not painful, but uncomfortable. This felt far different however from the unsettling presence. Fa'Lina slowly blinked once as she tried to process the intrusion into a probable cause.

“Fa'Lina dear, are you alright?” asked a mellow but faintly deep female voice.

The poodle headmistresses stretched her shoulders and brought in a deep breath, a moment of meditation before she smiled and addressed her visitor. “Forgive me Seme, things have been a little... dreary the last half a day; there is a tension I cannot quite put my finger on in the walls.” she said.

The tall twin-tailed snow-leopard that was Seme stood with an eased smile despite sensing the uneasy feelings shared between the poodle cubi and the other residents. Being a clan-leader herself, Seme was accustomed to emanations of despair from others, yet this wasn't so much as despair as it was uncertainty. Students, lone ones, would often check their backs and groups had trouble focusing on their friend's conversations - even those that would normally revel in such emotions seemed put off. Something very odd was definitely hanging over the school.

“If you would like, I could help investigate with you.” offered the pale pink and deep red spotted Cubi. Although she was a tri-winged leader, she kept her third set, usually located at the hips, hidden for now, much like Fa'Lina did during times of quiet.

“No, it is fine, Seme, I do not wish to distract you from your busy schedule.”

“Nonsense, but I do sense you appear to be bothered by much more than passive feelings.”

Not much could slip by Seme. Even for creatures such as herself, the leader of the broken dreams clan was quite exceptional as picking on cues even her fellow leaders tried to keep on the low-key. Fa'Lina chuckled, “It is true, there has been another matter, but less of a problem than it has me believing the past is resurfacing again.” she said.

“Ah, I see.” Seme then looked away while passing a cross-section as they walked. She waved to a few of her clan children as they greeted her. Although they seemed startled to see her at first, their expression quickly leapt into joy to see all was well. The snow-leopard gently patted her fellow leader's arm, “The past always has old wounds we would rather avoid, we leaders are no exception, Fa'Lina, but it is unlike you to think about such things.”

“That is because the past seems to have resurfaced,” said Fa'Lina sternly hiding her agitation, picking up a fallen planter with her wing's shaped into a pair of tendrils as they passed. With a snap of her finger the fallen dirt jumped from the ground and back into its home, leaving the corridor tidy again. “Though I did not encounter it myself, a pair of semi-former students did.”

“...Will you ever allow me the knowledge of my lover's last child's location, Fa'Lina?”

“You know I cannot do that, Seme, I would break a promise if I did.”

Seme sighed disappointedly, “I understand, but do you fault me for continuing to ask?”

“I do not.” said Fa'Lina offering a reassuring smile, “But he is safe, I can assure you.”

“Forgive me if I wish to see that for myself,” replied a stern Seme.

A smash suddenly filled the air, the unmistakable sound of ceramics and clay shattered like glass. Expecting this to be the result of over eager students Fa'Lina turned back to the pot she replaced earlier with her own stern expression, but loosened in surprise when there was no one in sight. The corridor was empty save for the broken planter on the floor, and even the closest students were in the next corridor down, moving at a calm pace.

“How odd, did you not just replace that pot?” asked the equally puzzled Seme while they approached the scene a second time. The once beautiful pottery had been reduced to a broken mass mixed with dirt, the plant would surely wither if not re-homed soon. “I wonder how it fell?”

But it was not how that bothered Fa'Lina, it was whom since a significant force would've been required to even shake let alone topple the planter pot. The air in the corridor had a distinct chill all of a sudden too, but its presence was brief, like it was walking the halls as well. She slowly stepped after the fading presence, ignoring the pot as Seme picked up some of the pieces with her re-shaped wings.

“Such a shame, such wonderful work the creator put into this,” said Seme looking to the thoughtful Fa'Lina as the headmistress wandered down the hall slowly. Then a sudden scream echoed down the halls prompting Fa'Lina into a dash, “Fa'Lina?” called out Seme and dropped the pieces, quickly giving chase.

That scream was not one of any casual startle or scare if she heard it, no, someone was in distress. Following as best as she could and turning a corner, Seme skidded to a halt to find an empty corridor, Fa'Lina was gone from sight. Remembering that the headmistress was in HER realm and had likely teleported to the location to speed her reaction to the distress. Seme was confident she could find her own way and provide support if necessary, and hope her legs could carry her fast enough.

 

⁂

 

That was certainly a trip and a half just now, a new experience to be certain; it was one thing to be able to cut between the fabric of realities by using a portal, but to be teleported by another entity without the use of a Mana Portal was... enlightening. Of course the experience was a little bit marred by the incredibly jarring collision Adrian had received against what he could only assure was a very sturdy wall, given it was able to break his entire body weight, armour included, from the inertia of the teleport.

Although light dazed and disorientated, Adrian rapped his fingers along the chest plate of his armour while he rested upside down and back first against the rooms corner. If this was the normal result of using a warp-aci he would really hate to see when something did go wrong.

“Ch-ya, M-mister Kino... a-are you alright?” asked the critter rubbing its head and approaching its current 'master'. Since it was no longer linked to its former summoner the warp-aci had taken on a neutral white glow and the icon that was once upon its forehead was now missing.

“Sure, I'm good,” replied Adrian as cheerfully as he could muster, “Does this usually happen?”

“N-No sir, um, in fact I don't think this should have happened at all.” said the critter waiting as Adrian tumbled to the side and brought himself back to a standing position, a little plaster from the wall where it had cracked falling to the ground. “I'm not entirely sure, but I think something let us in.”

“What do you mean? Didn't Fa'Lina let us in?”

“I... I'm not sure, I mean, I don't think so. This is unusual.” admitted the warp-aci tapping its own chin in thought, unable to rationalise an explanation. Something did indeed let them though past the wards, but it felt more like a slip in a crack than an open door invitation.

Adrian quickly surveyed the room he landed in, a large storage room was his best guess as a random assortment of both hard goods and furniture surrounded the walls. A couple pieces were even broken now, scattered around the floor quite possibly from the result of their botched teleportation. Come to think of it, it may explain the light stiffness the Creator felt in his arm.

“Well, this IS the Academy right?” he asked.

“That I can be sure about, I remember this closet actually, I used to be part of meetings here.”

“...In a closet?”

“Yup, super important meetings.”

“But... in a closet?”

“Hey, we warp-aci had to hold them somewhere. Course, it might've changed locations since that was like a couple thousand years ago.” the critter chuckled nervously before feelings of depression overwhelmed it again, unable to hide a sad face remembering that it would likely have to go back shortly. It tapped its tiny arms together, “Um... so, guess you don't need me anymore? You gonna send me back?”

“Oh...” that was going to be a problem sighed Adrian, “Um, I don't know how to do that. In fact I don't even know how you were summoned in the first place.” he admitted uneasily, seeing the poor things sad face was like looking into the eyes of a hurt puppy.

“Ah... I guess that explains why Destania summoned me.”

“...Wait who?”

“Destania, the cubi that summoned me, you were speaking to her before we left remember?”

Adrian just stared blankly at the warp-aci, “...Have you met her before or something?”

“What? No.” said the Warp-aci with a shake of its head, “Its part of the whole link thing between us and our summoner, its a... thing, we learn our summoners name so when we greet them we can do it politely.” the critter groaned slouching its shoulder, “I didn't even get to do that before she grabbed me by the tail and dragged me to you.”

“I see, that is, interesting to know. Thank you.” said an appreciative Adrian, “We should try and find Fa'Lina then before we look like we're about to cause trou-”

A sudden crash and toppling of furniture pieces slammed into the floor nearby, startling Adrian into a defensive stance and reaching for his PSU. A yelp soon followed as a pair of Cubi suddenly fell over all of the objects they had been hiding behind and collapsed into the floor together, one screamed out in pain as they landed awkwardly.

Seeing the hurt individual, Adrian stepped forward to assist but was stopped by the frantic male Cubi as he scrambled to his feet. “Stay back! Don't come any closer!” he declared while his wings had already formed into a number of tendrils and hovered in the air, there was no confidence in his face however prompting Adrian to relax, “Whatever you and those things are, I won't let you harm Relina!”

The face plating to Adrian's helmet retracted back into his collar, holding his hands up he tried to show he was not a threat to them. “Things...?” he queried watching the red furred and burgundy spotted Cubi frantically shift between trying to help the other student and keep an eye on him. His crimson tendrils formed from his unusual feather and leather like wings waved in the air with an uneasy movement. Upon a second look, he saw that the female Cubi was not suffering a twisted ankle, but a blood soaked gash in her side.

“Your friend is injured, I can help if you let me approach.” offered Adrian.

The male Cubi hesitated, “I... how do I know you're not with them!?”

“I didn't come here to hurt anyone, I came to speak to Fa'Lina.”

The other cubi grunted and whined, “Nnngh, Tanner!”

Startled by the sudden whine Tanner slowly released the form on his wings, but he still glared at Adrian with a caution, “Alright, I'll trust you... please if you can just stop the bleeding... my magic isn't powerful enough.” he pleaded, kneeling down to his friend to help.

Carefully Adrian approached and hunched down next to the injured girl. Her hands were blood soaked as was her clothing, clearly not shape shifted as no doubt the pain would've made it difficult to keep up the appearance.

“Hello miss, what's your name?” he inquired following basic first aid procedures, conversation and activity often helped to keep the injured calm. Carefully he inspected the injury gently pushing away the clamped fingers.

“Ngh, Re- -gasp- Relina...” she groaned.

“Okay, Relina, I need to touch the wound directly so my powers can work.” said Adrian with a smile to assure her things were going to be fine. The wound was pretty bad, but some healing would at least close the gap enough to make it far less threatening, “But just so you are aware my powers function a little different to what you are probably used to, it will hurt, a lot, but I promise you it will be brief.”

“O-Okay, not like it can get any worse...” panted Relina, allowing the stranger to place his hands where hers held the wound, the touch of his armour bringing a sharp chill to her system. But that paled when a sudden warmth soon followed, along with a searing burning sensation. Her whole body tensed up from the pain, but it soon passed as quickly as it came leaving her almost out of breath.

“Ouuuuuccccch,” winced Tanner rubbing his hand where Relina had almost crushed it in her grip.

“There, that should help,” declared Adrian, lifting his hands from the injured area. The wound had been reduced to little more than a small gash, it still bled a little but nowhere near as bad as it was before he accelerated her healing. “How do you feel, Relina?”

“...Exhausted,” she replied, letting out a breath. Her fingers padded the area, noticing the wound was no longer serious. Relina let out a sigh and just flopped into the ground, clearly relieved her predicament was over. “Thanks.” she quietly said.

“Tanner?” called Adrian, addressing the other cubi. His silvery eyes snapped up to meet his upon request. “What caused this injury, you said you were hiding from something?” he asked, although Adrian got the feeling he already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Y-Yeah, I have no idea what they were or where they came from,” he stuttered, glancing to the exit which he had locked on their way into the room. “I mean, they looked like creatures from other races but I've never felt such horrible emotions coming from them, it gave me the chills. One surprised me and Relina here and she jumped in the way as it attacked me and that's how she got hurt.”

“Damn it,” cursed Adrian stepping up from the ground and making his way for the door, that was all the description he needed to know what the problem was. Other questions could wait until later, he reached for the door handle and unlocked the latch that was built into the nob. “Stay here, bar the door.”

“W-Wait a second,” asked Tanner, wondering why their strange rescuer was going out into the danger zone again. “The headmistress told everyone to get to safety, you should stay here as well.”

“If you haven't guessed it yet, kid, I'm not from the school. But I am a friend.” said Adrian and departed his way out of the room, the warp-aci quickly darting after him in a panic slipping through the crack before it snapped closed again.

 


End file.
